The invention relates to a device for the selective cleaning of several cylinders of the print unit of a sheet-fed printing press, which is preferably designed in a three-cylinder construction, consisting of a cleaning device which can be selectively placed against each one of the cylinders by being displaced along a guide track.
Such a device is known from DE 195 12 241 C2. The cleaning device is displaced on both sides in guide tracks, which extend equidistant or nearly equidistant in the sections allocated to the cylinder surfaces, and in this way it approaches the surfaces to be cleaned. A toothed arrangement, which follows the course of the guide tracks, is allocated to the latter, and drive wheels seated in the cleaning device engage the toothed arrangement. The drive wheels are driven by means of a drive mechanism allocated to the cleaning device, and the latter is allocated in this way to the cylinder which is respectively to be cleaned.
The production effort required for producing it, the great wear, as well as inaccuracies in the positioning of the cleaning device at the cylinders, are disadvantageous with this device.
A cleaning arrangement is furthermore known from DE 42 09 642 A1, wherein a cleaning device of the cloth type, known per se, is rotatably arranged around a longitudinal axis extending parallel with the cylinders and is at almost equal distances in respect to it, and which can be selectively allocated to a printing cylinder or a rubber blanket cylinder by being turned. The cleaning cloth is brought into contact with the cylinder to be cleaned by an elastic pressure element being acted upon by compressed air. The drive mechanism for turning the cleaning device is provided in the one wall of the print unit, while the actuating means for advancing the cloth are arranged in the other wall of the print unit.
This cleaning arrangement can only be used for cleaning two cylinders of print units in accordance with the three-cylinder construction.
It is furthermore disadvantageous that the cleaning device interferes with the access to the cylinders because of its arrangement on a central pivot shaft.
It is the object of the invention to create a device which permits the cleaning of three cylinders with one cleaning arrangement, which can be produced by simple means and permits access to the cylinders.
In accordance with the invention, this object is attained by means of the characteristics of claim 1.
By means of the attainment of the object in accordance with the invention it is possible to clean several cylinders with one cleaning device, wherein this device can be produced by simple means and permits access to the cylinders without it being necessary to remove the cleaning device.
The invention will be described in greater detail in what follows by means of an exemplary embodiment, represented in the associated drawings.